


Please Come Back

by Wolfy_luv



Series: Gingerpilot Week [5]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I am drowning in feels, Kinda fluff, M/M, gingerpilotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: It's been ten years since they last saw eachother...the situation couldn't be worse.





	Please Come Back

It's been almost ten years since they last saw each other in person. Hux almost forgot about the other other man. If it wasn't for the scars that littered his back, he would've forgot about the whole time he spent with the resistance. He took a deep breath and walked into the room, grimacing as he took in Poe's figure.

 

"Dameron. It seems you've found yourself in a bit of a predicament." Hux stood at parade rest before Poe, taking note of his injuries. "Just give us what we want and I'll spare you anymore pain." The look Poe gave him freeze. He had never had that look directed towards him, and he felt his heart sink. 

 

"I'll never give the First Order the information they want." He spat at Hux and a stormtrooper stepped forward. Hux put a hand out to the faceless trooper to stop them.

"Leave. Just wait outside the doors." The trooper looked to Hux before hesitantly leaving the room, leaving him and Poe alone together.

"If you think getting me alone will..." Poe stopped talking as soon as he felt Hux's lips on his own, as he felt the tears fall onto his face. 

"I...I'm sorry...I'm so...so sorry Poe..." Hux sniffles and nuzzled Poe's cheek. "I didn't want them to hurt you...but Ren...he..." Poe felt his the releases of his arms unlock and he wrapped his arms around Hux.

"Shh...shhh Armitage. It's okay, I'm okay." He held Hux close and whispered nonsense into his ear. He let Hux kiss his injuries, wincing a little. "Don't be sorry..."

Hux held Poe close and shook a little, he had missed the man, the only thing he had to remind himself of him was the ring he wore around his neck. "Poe...they're going to send in Ren...I...I can't stand by and..." 

Poe sighed softly. "Don't worry Armitage, I'll be okay." Poe knew he wasn't going to be okay, not with the force user, but he had to put on a straight face. "Just...I'll get out of this somehow." 

Hux sniffled and reluctantly moved away from Poe. He placed a hand on Poe's cheek. "I'm so sorry for...for everything. I'll make sure you'll escape...okay?" Poe's heart clenched as he nuzzled Hux's hand before watching the other man leave.

Hearing Poe scream like that made his heart shatter. He felt useless as he knew the consequences of war. He knew that getting attached to Poe was one of the best and worse decisions of his life. He balled his fists behind his back as Ren stormed out of the room. Their conversation left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Hux watched as he gave the orders to shoot the TIE out of the sky. He watched as it crashed down to Jakku, and he cried as he was told the only survivor they found was the ex stormtrooper. He hated the resistance and the First Order even more for keeping him from Poe. 

 

Hux felt his heart speed up as he heard Poe's voice over the coms. He didn't want to believe Poe was a live and helped destroy Starkiller, but there he was, in a single Xwing, making jokes and stalling. Hux suppressed a smile and acted angry when Poe mentioned his mother, he couldn't let any of his men know his true feelings about Poe. 

He watched as he ordered his men to take out the remaining ships of the resistance, he hoped Poe wasn't on one of them, he hoped they missed Poe's ship completely. He hated how reckless the other man was. 

Hux looked to Ren as he ordered the ships on Crait to be destroyed. Ren knows, Ren could sense his feelings for Poe. Ren was acting on anger and jealousy and Hux was powerless to stop him. He tried to talk with Ren and was slammed into the wall, he blacked out for a little while before coming back to see that the resistance managed to escape. He sighed in relief and ordered his men to storm the base.

 

A year had passed and under Ren's reign, the First Order had flourished. Hux felt guilt and anxiety build up inside of him. He hoped that every resistance signal, every small interaction Poe wasn't there. But luck wasn't on his side today. 

He was leading a small party to discuss treaties and saw him out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over to where he saw Poe and he felt his heart clench. There he was, cleaned up, in different clothes that were the same muted browns he always wore. 

"P-Poe?" Hux whispered softly as the man approached them. He couldn't believe his eyes. After a painful year, there Poe was in all of his beauty.

"I'll take over from here N'yango." Hux watched the woman who he was talking to nod and leave before turning his attention back to Poe. The bastard had the audacity to smile at him. "Hey Hugs."

Hux huffed a little. "Let's get these negotiations done with already." He let a small smile grace his lips as he looked at Poe. He was happy to be in the other man's presence.

Poe lead them to the meeting room and leaned against the table as soon as the doors shut. "Armitage..." Hux heard the hurt in his voice and refrained from walking any closer.

"Poe..." he looked around the room, his focus on anything other than Poe. "Are we to get negotiations going or...." he cocked his head as he looked at Poe. 

Poe sighed and walked over to Hux before embracing him. "Damn it Armitage...I thought I lost you..." Hux hesitated before hugging Poe back. "I...I thought Holdo killed you along with those aboard Snoke's ship..."

Hux sighed softly and petted Poe's hair. "No...no...I'm here...I'm alive...Snoke, Ren, Holdo...no one can kill me so easily..." Hux held Poe close and closed his eyes.

He heard Poe sniffle and smiled softly. "W-will you ever leave Armitage? Will you come back to me?" Hux tensed a little and buried his face into Poe's hair.

"I...I don't know Poe...there's too much at stake..." Hux had thought about it before, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave the First Order again after everything that had happened. 

Poe sniffled and moved a little so he was looking up at Poe. "I love you Armitage. I...I never stopped...I tried...but I couldn't move on. Please..." he sniffled again, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please come back to me..."

Hux sighed softly and cupped Poe's cheek. "It's too soon...but I promise I'll be back Poe." Hux gently kissed Poe's scarred cheek. 

Poe closed his eyes. "O-okay...okay..." he opened his eyes and smiled softly. "Now, about the negotiations..."

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry it seems like this turned into angst instead of fluff...but it has some cute moments. I just couldn't for the life of me figure out how to make them have happy moments without fucking it up xD 
> 
> Day five? of Gingerpilot week...it is set during TFA/TLJ and after both. This is also set after Oh, How the Mighty Fall.


End file.
